dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Prophet/Issue 9
22 June, 2021 SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY'S DAUGHTER KIDNAPPED! (MAURICE LECLERC) A sad event in the life of our Senior Undersecretary to the Minister occurred on June 30th, 2021. Jade Knight agreed to sit down with me to discuss her three-year-old daughter Valerie's kidnapping. The kidnapper was none other than Ms. Knight's husband, and Valerie's father, Donovan Cuyler. Ms. Knight is holding up appearances well, though her eyes certainly give away the fact that she is a mother, deeply missing her little girl. "I have no idea what his deal was," she said, when asked if she could think of any motive Cuyler would have to take the girl away. It appears that due to Ms. Knight's high powered Ministry career, husband and wife weren't always home to discuss their lives, so if there were problems at home, she wasn't aware of them. Ms. Knight was fairly certain it wasn't for money, stating, "We had enough money to give us a pretty good life. If he needed money, or wanted, he wouldn't have had to kidnap our daughter to get some." Donovan Cuyler was described by his wife as being about 5'8" with light brown hair and blue eyes. It sounds like his first impression isn't always the best one, and that he speaks with a Scottish accent. Valerie is three, but according to her mother, could look about four or five, with light brown hair, grey eyes and a pale complexion. Ms. Knight hasn't contacted any authorities yet about their disappearance, but if any of our readers have seen anyone matching these descriptions, don't hesitate to contact the Prophet, or the Senior Undersecretary herself. Cuyler is from America, but according to Ms. Knight, he hated it there (though she doesn't know why), so she has no reason to believe he would have traveled abroad with his daughter. As someone who is about to be a father myself, I can't imagine what kind of emotions Ms. Knight experiences on a daily basis right now. I encourage our readers to keep their eyes peeled for anyone with above description, and of course, if you know anything, please contact the Prophet, or the Ministry. The purpose of this article is to help a little girl come home to her mother. Family is the strongest thing we have in this world, right? As a Wizarding Community, let's help to reunite this one. HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL ESCAPES! (DRAKE IRVINE) A tragedy has happened last night at a dragon sanctuary in Romania. A Hungarian Horntail dragon has escaped from the sanctuary, and the location of this dragon is currently unknown. "This is a terrible, and horific accident." says Symon Lutsky, head of the dragon sanctuary where the Hungarian Horntail had escaped in Romania, "We were going to be transporting the Horntail to another sanctuary in Egypt, to do further studies, and the locks the men had put on the cage were not safety efficient for the fire that the dragon could emit, and it burnt the locks off, and got loose." Symon has been working with dragons for forty years, and has been the head of the sanctuary for more than twenty five years. In all the time that Lutsky has worked in the sanctuary, he has never seen a mistake so (in his words) "idiotic". "The men know that the locks need to be enchanted before being put on the doors, and this time, they'd forgotten. It's a dumb mistake. There are no excuses for their actions." says Lutsky. When the dragon escaped the cage, twelve men were working to get it contained and in it's cage. Those twelve men were killed by the Hungarian Horntail. After escaping the cage it was held in, it had gone around the camp where many of the men lived, and caught up a blaze to the cabins. Many of the men were asleep, leaving them defenseless against the dragon. It has been reported that twenty one are dead, and thirty-three are injured. If it weren't for Symon Lutsky, many more could have died. He was the only one who saw what had happened, and quickly went to the alarm tower, ringing the bell until the horntail had seen him, and set fire to the tower. Luckily, Symon only had some injuries. He'd fallen from the tower and broken his leg and had minimal burns to his face and torso. "I would have done anything for these men. They're the most dedicated men in the world, and it's a tragedy that some of them couldn't make it out in time." says Lutsky. The department for the regulation and control of magical creatures in Romania says they are searching for this dragon still, and that people in the vicinity of Romania's mountain regions should be cautious about going outdoors. LYNDSAY WADE, AUTHOR OF SPIRIT FINGERS (ALRICK KUNZE) Lyndsay Wade is the author of Spirit Fingers, which was only released in October, and is already a best-selling novel in the wizarding world. The book is a compilation of poems and songs which she meant to, quoting the introduction, "expose the hollow parts of you (the reader)". I'm happy to tell you we were able to get an exclusive interview with Ms.Wade. She was very reluctant of doing so, but finally agreed. Many people have wondered who the person she dedicated this book to is. With many of Wade's answers, she's very reluctant of sharing many details. "My best friend in childhood. She died when she was a teenager." says Wade. When asked for a name, she didn't wish to share it. One thing many readers loved about her book was the mysterious introduction. When I asked Wade about her introduction she said this. "I believe no one is completely satisfied in this life, but that people often bury the parts that don't feel whole- the parts that feel hollow. My work isn't meant to be a happy read, but to be a key into the locked door of the reader's hollowness." Which is just a stunning way to look at the book. One thing that was very intriguing about Wade was that she was very personal. She didn't like to answer many of the questions I asked her. She seemed to be keeping things secret. I was able to get some personal info out of her, however. "I suppose I'm a fighter at heart. But what made me me are just the decisions I've made, the paths I've chosen above others... and one path led me to a publisher and to your office." I asked Wade more questions, and she told me that she didn't remember her birth father, and that her parents had divorced when she was two. Also, her mother (a squib) had remarried to a muggle man. "I stayed with my mother and step-father. And yes, it was difficult at times. When I began to show signs of magic I remember being kept at home without truly understanding why." Wade says that she has written some other poems and songs, but not enough to make a book out of them quite yet, but she expects to be writing something else sometime soon. Advertisements Rougelips.jpg|Visit Rouge Lips for half price on all nail treatments! Bring this voucher with you for your discount! Gladrags_wizardwear.jpg|Two-for-one sale at Gladrags Wizardwear, cheapest item free! HmmMuffin.png|HELP WANTED: The Hmm Café baker and waitor - Contact Ryan Bateson for more details Le_Cordon_Magique.jpg|HELP WANTED: Le Cordon Magique propertier and maître d' - Contact Gaspard Torangeau for details Jolies_Fleur.PNG|Jolies Fleur are having a summer sale, visit instore for super deals! Weasleys'_Wizard_Wheezes.jpg|Buy-One-Get-One-Free on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for any products 8 galleons or less! Thereteo.gif|30 of all Alcoholic Beverages at The Retro Bar! *Offer applies to those over 17's only* ---- I've read the issue, no what? *Put what your character's might think of the issue in the comments with their word bubble! *Leave an OOC comment, saying what you thought about the issue! *If you have a question about the issue, feel free to ask in the comments or contact Colin687. *If you're an admin, hopefully link it on Community-corner! ( Lol, :P ) What should I do if I have an idea for an article on the next issue? *Contact Colin687 for OOC, leave an owl for Alrick, the Director. **If you don't reach Colin687 for OOC, contact deputy OOC director, Dmullins677 *Owl any of the reporters on their talk pages (OOC) for simple issues. Category:Daily Prophet Category:Daily Prophet/Issues